fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Faithful Dog Who Waits/@comment-27727635-20160711140827/@comment-104.162.137.53-20160713031200
You know, before this CE, I never really considered trying to limit break event CEs (gold ones at least, silvers don't seem too hard). I would see limit broken "Fox's Night Dream"s and "Mikotto! Bride Training"s on the support select and think, "Wow, wonder how much they spent for that?" As a 5 star CE, I saw no way no realistic way to get Fox's Night Dream 5 times, and I hadn't ended up with even one from my tentative first group of rolls; I ended up kind of satisfied with A Verse of Burning Love Story. I had actually gotten two of Bride Training, and the effect is actually quite amazing for tanks like my Saint George, but the art was slightly... off. Not bad, still very pleasant to look at, but a bit too far off from Wada Arco's style. To be completely honest, I wasn't really charmed by this CE's effect at first. Kind of seemed like it was inferior to Formalcraft's higher Arts performance boost, and to some extent, even Projection Magecraft, since they would definitely give much more damage to Arts cards. But I considered it for a bit, and thought to myself, "Well, technically, servants that have fewer Arts cards might benefit from this, since this would give them NP gen up on other things like Quick cards, Extra attacks, and even getting hit." (Assuming my understanding of the NP gen up buff is correct.) This CE not only has my two favorite servants, but also stays pretty faithful to original artwork, and not to mention is also a good mixture of fanservice plus "adorable-ness" (cuteness doesn't feel quite strong enough a word). Although I had already gone through 7 tickets to get one copy, when I saw someone here going for the limit break, I figured, "Eh, might as well give it a shot myself, how bad could it be on my resources?" - 120 Quartz and 13 Tickets Later - "Oh god I spent 120 quartz and 20 tickets all for the purpose of collecting and limit breaking one CE." I was saving that for the swimsuit event and the eventual Extella gacha I believe that might come that I hope might give Tama a rate up... *sad laughter* Ah well, nonetheless, I have to thank you for helping me LB my first gold event CE. Strangely enough, I didn't roll any 5 star CEs, although I wasn't really interested in Dumplings Over Flowers aside from its effect (art style feels a little awkward to me), and I was pretty surprised when I only rolled two Pheasant Reversals, considering I got 7 "Valentine Dojo of Tears"s in the Valentine event with about the same amount of rolls. (My tears for not rolling Tamamo, I suppose.) ...Oh right, I also got spooked by Fran. I mean, I would've preferred Tama Cat or Ibaraki, esp. considering she's the one w/ a rate up, but eh, a gold servant is a gold servant, so I'll thank you for that as well. どうも~